The Jah'Kal
Species overview Homeworld: Jah'Akal Home galaxy: Lem'verithon galaxy Home system: Kalak've Current population: Unknown Primary language: Jah'Kal Fur/skin tone: Green,translucent,albino,black Major planets: Unknown Affiliation: Jah'Kal protectorate and allied species Current GATO status: Unknown race. History Introduction The Jah'Kal were the most advanced races i know of that existed hundreds of millions of years before the Alterans arose as a species. The mighty Jah'Kal protectorate had influance over ten major galaxys,and continued to expand their influance up untill the first Swarm war. Ancient history Most of the Jah'Kals older history has been lost to the ravages of time,but it is being pieced together. Like many races that become powerful empires,the Jah'Kal had a violent and bloody history of conflict with each other and with the four other species that inhabited their homeworld. Conflicts between the differant primitive races were resolved with impliments made of stone,flint,obsidian,crystal,and bone,as well as the natural weapons of the combatents. All the races of that planet developed advanced mental abilitys much faster then most species,and used them to deadly effect,leading to even more rapid adaptation and advancement. Eventually,the Jah'Kal were the only race left,the Lerbaer had been wiped out by the then severly weakened Quallij,and the Quallij were finished off by disease. The last race besides the Jah'Kal,the Zelliban,fled to the mountains and hid from the Jah'Kal holy perger troops untill they gave up. Eventually the Zelliban developed basic space flight technology and built large stasis ships and left the planet. The Jah'Kal,who had changed over the centuries,let them go. Middle history The Jah'Kal continued advancing,developing hypershift technology instead of the usuall hyperdrive. Hypershift works a little differentely then hyperdrive,but it has the same purpose as a hyperdrive. They colonized their home system and expanded rapidly throughout the galaxy over the next several centuries. Their home galaxy actually had comparitively few other sentient species,and only the Jah'Kal possed faster then light space travel. Eventually they went to war with a more primitive species called the Avinoks,which lasted for fifty years,the Jah'Kal did not start it. The Jah'Kal emerged victorious,and continued to dedicate the vast majority of their resources to military technology,developing powerful and advanced weapons. Millenia later other races were finaly developing hyperspace technology,and the Jah'Kal formed a coalition of races to keep justice in the galaxy,and formed the Jah'Kal protectorate to shield less advanced species from more advanced species,sort of making them gaurdians of the weak. They negotiated treatys between many races,forming alliances,peace pacts,trade rites,ect. Late history Millions of years passed,and the Jah'Kal were a race of unparalleled knowlage,understanding,and technology. The expanded their dominion over the galaxys,seeding many forms of primitive life like the ancients,and constructing a massive civilization consisting of thousands of colonys,gigantic floating citys,near impermiable strongholds,and thousands of powerful ships. Swarm war Physiology Appearance The Jah'Kal started off as simple cretures similer to a mollusk or cephalopod,and eventually developed into very large cretures that looked like the Krakan of earth mythology,combined with Typhon,the father of monsters in Greek mythology. Extensive genetic manipulation made the Jah'Kal a formidable race. The largest Jah'Kal possesed hundreds of tentcles or arms,and multiple heads,numbering in the dozens,each with a large complicated brain that is a copy of the original Jah'Kals brain. Each head posses a powerful beak,used for shredding prey,and three tennis ball sized eyes. Their skin ranges from a sickly green to translucant,albino or ink black,and is very elastic,and almost impossible to tear,and is also coverd in a thick slippery mucas like protective membrain. Senses The Eyes of a Jah'Kal are capable of adjusting and adapting to many conditions. They have trinocular, bionocular or monocular "settings" as well as nightvison,ultraviolet,infared,the most advanced ability being temporal fluctuation sight,which allows a Jah'Kal to see likely futures,or what happened in the brief past. The Jah'Kal posses no nose or nasal cavitys,but the defensive mucas layer around them can allow certan types of scent particles in,which are absorbed through the skin,which is coverd in scent tasters,similer to the Vomeronasal organ on the roof of many animals mouths. The Jah'Kal do posses a sense of taste,but is differant then human taste. Being descended from ocean predators,the Jah'Kal can sense the electrical field generated by other life forms. Sense of touch is probibly the least accute of a Jah'Kals senses,but this is a comparitive measure. The mucas membrain can interfear with their sense of touch sometimes. Biology Under construction Psychology The Jah'Kal developed advanced mental abilitys very early in their development,and for millions of years of their primitive existance in the oceans of Jah'Akal they communicated with telepathy. Over time,they developed more and more advanced abilitys,and genetic engineering increased those abilitys to the limit of what a Jah'Kals brain could handle. The Jah'Kal had specialized classes of Jah'Kal,each with a extra powerful ability. Although they held off the Swarm for years,the Swarm eventually figured out how to jam them,leading to mass chaos within the Jah'Kal ranks and many losses,then the Jah'Kal got around that,and then the Swarm adapted again,and so on. Jah'Kal Psychic The telepathic abilitys of a Jah'Kal psychic are the most powerful known,being able to reach accross galaxys,and take control of thousands(possibly more) of lesser beings. They were also used to cooridnate fleets of ships as well as thousands of fighters and troops to make the Jah'Kal an extreamly formiddible fighting force. Their cominications were conpleatly secure,because only a retarded fool would try to "hack" into the Jah'Kal psychic network. A Jah'Kal psychics mind would eather break or absorb the mind of most lesser beings,without any purposeful action on the part of a Jah'Kal. When the Swarm kept jamming them,the Jah'Kal were forced to develop more conventional communication systems.(which the Swarm eventually discoverd) Jah'Kal Telekinetic These mighty mind warriors are the brutes of the psychic relm. The huge frontal lobes of their many brains are capable of exerting incredible telekinetic force,powerful enough to crush the hulls of spaceships,and a fleet of ships equiped with these cretures can turn a moon or planet into rubble. They crushed many Swarm ships,untill the Swarm adapted,then the Telekinetics were improved,then the Swarm adapted,and so on. Jah'Kal Seer Because the their rarity and value,each fleet was only given one or two Seers. The purpose of the Seer was to look into the future and see if the current battle plan would work,and see unexpected enemy assualts. The Seers were very valuble during the Swarm war,because it took the Swarm the longest to figure out how to counter them. The Seers were responsible for many failed Swarm attacks,so the Swarm eventually just started using rush tactics with their hundreds of thousands of attack ships,untill the Swarm figured out how to use a special energy pulse too temporarily cause a very minor time disruption within a localized field,making the Seers precognition unreliable. (more to be added) Gormagon 18:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC)